Sasuke si Raja Gombal
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Sasuke ngeGombalin Naruto? Kira-kira apa yang bakal diucapkan Sasuke kepada kekasihnya itu? Apakah sesuatu yang romantis, atau ... / bad summ -,- / R n R please :3


"**Sasuke si Raja Gombal"**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story "Sasuke si Raja Gombal": KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Romance (?) Humor garing**

**Pair : SasuNaru **

**.**

**Rated: K (?)**

**Warning: ga lucu -,-**

**Typo, mis-typo, ga jelas, jelek bikin muntah =,=**

**Sasuke OOC, bikin Naruto stress tingkat kabupaten**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang dikenal dingin dan stoic. Tapi siapa sangka, saat bersama dengan kekasihnya –Uzumaki Naruto- dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang 180 derajad berbeda dari biasanya. Dia jadi suka ngegombal alias merayu kekasihnya demi mendapat jatah ehem-ehem (?)

Berikut adalah daftar beberapa gombalan yang dilancarkan Sasuke, untuk kekasihnya

**Dozoooo~~~ : )**

.

.

**Dokodemo doa**

Pagi hari adalah saat yang menyenangkan buat Sasuke, apalagi setelah semalaman tidak bertemu dengan Dobe-nya… Dan pagi ini, Sasuke sedang menemani Naruto mengambil beberapa buku di loker.

Melihat Naruto membuka pintu lokernya, Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Dobe, Kau ini Doraemon ya?"

'blammm' Naruto membanting keras pintu lokernya.

"Memangnya aku segendut kucing biru itu apa?" Tanya Naruto bersungut-sungut. Yahh.. Dia memang chubby sih. tapi dia sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mengatainya ndut. Toh pada kenyataannya, Naruto memang tidak gendut.

"Ck. Tentu saja tidak." Kening Naruto berkerut. Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu tahu betul apa yang ingin diucapkan kekasihnya.

"Hanya saja.. **Saat bersamamu, rasanya aku berada di suatu tempat yang sangat nyaman dan sejuk. Kukira kau Doraemon yang punya pintu kemana saja."**

.

.

**Kojiro Hyuga**

Sasuke menguap lebar. Ia merasa bosan menonton pertandingan sepak bola di channel XXX. Dia heran, kenapa sih Dobe-nya suka menonton acara seperti ini?

'Hmm… Sepak bola ya..'

"Kau suka sekali pada sepak bola."

"Hanya menonton. Kalau main aku tidak suka." Gumam Naruto. Sepasang sapphire-nya masih tertuju ke layar TV.

"Kupikir kau pemain yang hebat."

"Hmm?" naruto masih asyik nonton.

**"Kau Kojiro Hyuga kan?"**

"Hahh?" kali perhatian Naruto teralih kepada kekasihnya.

"Bukannya **kau yang telah memasukkan gol cinta ke hatiku dengan tendangan macanmu**?"

'hening~~~'

…

…

…

'masih hening~~~'

"Garing!" seru sang Dobe sambil kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar TV.

.

.

**Missing-Nin**

Saat itu petang, sekitar pukul 7.15 malam. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menonton serial anime yang menceritakan kisah seorang ninja penuh semangat yang berusaha 'membawa' sahabatnya –yang juga adalah ninja hebat, namun sayangnya ia terjerumus amarah dan kebencian sehingga Ia memilih untuk mengkhianati desa dan menjadi missing-nin untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya- kembali ke desa.

"Dobe."

"Hmmm?" gumam pemuda berambut pirang itu. mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramen instan yang sudah matang. (ya iya lah.. masa mentah dimakan -,-)

"Kalau kau jadi tokoh dalam anime itu, kau pilih jadi siapa?"

"Aahhh~ Tentu saja jadi tokoh utama. Kau tau Teme? Dia sangat keren dan penuh semangat! Sama sepertiku…" sapphire itu menonton sebuah adegan di layar kaca, "Lihat! Bahkan dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengajak sahabatnya pulang!"

"Kalau **aku mau jadi missing-nin dan mengkhianati desa** saja." Gumam si bungsu Uchiha sambil tersenyum nista.

"Kenapa?"

"**Agar kau selalu 'tergila-gila' padaku dan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dan yang paling aku suka adalah saat kau merengek mengajakku pulang."** Ucap Sasuke mesum dengan penekanan pada kata 'pulang'.

Gombalan ga jelas dibalas dengan gelas ramen instan yang mendarat di jidat Sasuke.

.

.

**Manda**

Masih dalam serial anime yang sama, onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok sang missing-nin memanggil seekor ular raksasa berwarna ungu. Si missing-nin memanggil ular itu dengan sebutan 'Manda'.

"Dobe, jangan-jangan **kau ini Manda**." Gumam si kulit alabaster (sok) histeris.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal aneh begitu sih? sudah bagus aku jadi sang tokoh utama." Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya sedikit di-manyun-kan. Posisi ngambek ala Uzumaki.

"Habisnya, **kau telah melilit hatiku dengan cintamu**, sih.."

Ucapan nista ini sukses membuat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

**Jurus Seribu Bayang**

Pertengahan musim panas lalu, Sasuke mengajak Dobe-nya mengendarai sepeda bersama. Sasuke di depan, sedang Naruto membonceng di belakang. Tanpa sengaja, onyx Sasuke menangkap bayangan sepedanya di tembok pembatas jalan. Hal ini membuatnya teringat akan sebuah jurus yang dikuasai sang tokoh utama dalam serial favoritnya, juga si pemuda Uzumaki.

"Dobe."

"Hmm?" gumam Naruto. Ia menyamankan posisinya bersandar di punggung sang kekasih.

**"Kau bisa Jurus Seribu Bayang ya?"**

"Ck. Aku manusia normal Teme~~" gumam Naruto sebal. Sungguh ia sedang merasa sangat ngantuk.

"Hmm.. Lalu, bagaimana bisa **ada seribu bayangmu di hatiku**?"

'greggg'

"Dobe! Hei Dobe! Kembali!"

Ini adalah gombalan paling disesali Sasuke. Karena setelah ini, Sasuke mendapat pukulan gratis di punggungnya. Dobe kesayangannya pun langsung melompat turun dan membonceng pemuda Sabaku yang kebetulan ada di belakang mereka. Poor Sasu :D

.

.

**Natsu Dragneel**

Hobi dan kebiasaan Sasuke - Naruto benar-benar berbeda. Hanya ada satu hal yang sama, yaitu hobi mereka menonton anime. Dan saat ini mereka tengah menonton serial anime berjudul 'Fairy Tail'.

"Do –"

"Apa? Ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas lagi?" potong Naruto judes. Kekasihnya memang adalah orang yang romantis, sangat romantis malah. Tak jarang Naruto gubrak di tempat gara-gara tingkah menyebalkan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu.." pemuda berambut pantat ayam menarik nafas dalam.

"Bagaimana **kau bisa mirip sekali dengan Natsu Dragneel**?"

"Benarkah?" sapphire Naruto berbinar. Dia nge-fans banget sih sama Natsu.

"Begitulah… Bedanya, kalau **Natsu membakar benda-benda di sekitarnya. Kalau kau…**"

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang kekasih. Ia berbisik mesra, "**- membakar gairahku**."

'buaghhh!'

"Aduh! Sakit Dobe. Hentikan!"

.

.

**Sakuragi Hanamichi**

Latihan basket memang melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Tapi setiap mengingat bahwa manager tim mereka adalah pemuda manis bernama Uzumaki Naruto –kekasihnya-, Sasuke menjadi sangat bersemangat. Dan saat beristirahat adalah saat yang paling ditunggu kapten tim basket paling hebat se-provinsi ini.

"Kenapa tidak masuk dalam tim basket saja Dobe?"

"Aku tidak bisa main, Teme~~"

"Benarkah? Menurutku **kau sehebat Sakuragi Hanamichi.**" Gumam Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mengelap keringat di lehernya.

"Hahh? Bagaimana bisa…" jemari tan Naruto mengambilkan sebotol minuman isotonic untuk kekasihnya.

**"Karena kau telah ber-Slam Dunk dihatiku."**

'Duaaghhhh!' dan botol air mineral yang masih terisi penuh itu pun merangsang sebuah benjolan besar di jidat sang kapten.

.

.

**The Melancholy of –**

"Dobe.."

"Apa lagi…?" Tanya Naruto malas. Saat ini ia sedang menginap di rumah Sasuke. Dan saat mereka akan tidur pun, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya bergombal ria. Naruto berfikir keras, berusaha menemukan cara agar Teme-nya berhenti ngegombal. Dan pada akhirnya, pemuda Uzumaki itu menemukan cara yang 75% akan berhasil.

"**Kalau aku bisa membuat anime, akan kubuat sebuah serial anime yang khusus kupersembahkan untukmu."**

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tubuh tan Naruto menyamping, menghadap Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

**"The Melancholy of Naruto Uzumaki~"**

Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto tersenyum. Ditariknya lengan si bungsu Uchiha, kemudian dijadikannya bantal. Naruto memeluk mesra Sasuke dari samping. Sapphirenya menatap lekat Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Teme…"

-chuu-

Bibir manis Naruto mengecup lembut pipi kanan sang Raja Gombal.

"Aku mencintaimu~~~~" bisik Naruto sebelum menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

'deg..deghh..dhegg…degh.. degg…'

Naruto terkikik dalam hati. Ia berhasil menemukan cara agar kekasihnya berhenti menggombal. Diluar dugaan. Aksi Naruto menimbulkan efek yang cukup parah. Sasuke deg-degan dan membeku seketika.

'Kau benar Teme. This is The Melancholy of Naruto Uzumaki.' Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir Naruto.

'Ironis.. **Aku bukan Natsu Dragneel. Aku Gray Fullbuster yang membekukan dirimu.**' Batin Naruto sebelum ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar tidur.

.

.

Dan itulah akhir kisah si Raja Gombal (?)

Mulai saat itu, dia tidak berani menggombali kekasihnya lagi. Ternyata, jika Naruto menanggapi gombalannya, hal 'buruk' akan menimpa dirinya. Bukan hanya hatinya yang deg-degan, tubuhnya seakan membeku seketika saat uke-nya bersikap manis. Sungguh mengerikan!

**Sekian….**

.

.

Huahahahahahhhhh XDDDD

Ini fic benar-benar geje (dies)

Masih banyak gombalan nista yang Kyuu punya sebenarnya.

Tapi buat yang anime2, ya baru segitu (dies)

Baru tadi pagi sih terinspirasi buat ngegombal menggunakan tokoh anime :D

Semoga readers suka : )

.

**Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW please :3**


End file.
